


I Am Yours

by Larkawolfgirl



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blind Character, Canon Era, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:02:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: All he wants in this moment is to embrace him, his body, his being. He wants the reminder that—for now at least—he is there with him.[Post-Altissia, Minor Episode Ignis spoiler]





	I Am Yours

Ignis is startled into full alertness by Noctis groaning. Just a groan, yet he would know it was Noct’s even if they were surrounded by tens of people instead of isolated in a room together. He leans forward, hand reaching out on impulse. He touches somewhere on Noct’s chest and moves down to find his hand. While he does, Noctis sits up with a second, louder, groan.

He must not have looked at him yet, because his first question is, “Where are we?” instead of “what happened to you?”

Ignis licks at his dried lips before answering coolly, “We are on a train bound for Niflheim.”

“Okay,” Noct says quietly. “Luna?” he asks a moment later, voice even quieter.

“She…” Ignis trails off, debating between a clear answer and softening the blow, “was lost to the sea.”

Noct flexes his hand, quiet for a long while. Then, Ignis can feel the bed shaking ever-so-slightly where it presses into his knee. “Noct, are you alright?” he asks.

Noctis makes an ugly noise in his throat before spatting pain-riddled words. “No! How could I be? My father is dead! Luna is dead! Insomnia is as good as lost! I’m a failure!”

Ignis swallows hard. He has never wanted to hold Noctis close to him and cut away everything that might cause him pain more than in that moment, but he holds back, unsure whether that is what he needs. At long last, he holds the Ring of the Lucii and is capable of stepping into his destiny. Only, Ignis now knows the unforgiving truth of that destiny.

Ignis laces his fingers with his, giving a comforting squeeze. “Highness,” he says (knowing Noct is not ready for Majesty) as a reminder of his position, “you have been asked to fulfill a task no ordinary man could. I, for one, can attest that you have done what was in your power. You have yet to fail, and even if you were to give up now, I would not hold it against you.”

Noctis must look at him then because he sucks in a gasp. The hand in his pulls away, coming to his face instead. “Iggy! What happened?”

Ignis’ chest constricts bittersweetly. “I did what was in my power.” A hint of a smile touches his lips.

“It looks painful,” he says, fingering over the length of scars over his face.

“The pain has mostly faded. There is little chance, however, that my eyesight will return.”

The bed shakes harder than before. Ignis can hear Noct’s breathing coming out unevenly. He takes hold of his wrist and presses his hand more firmly against his face. “It is not your fault.”

“But if I had been stronger—”

“Stop,” he cuts him off sternly. “This was my choice.”

Noctis’ lips meet his. They are soft and warm and alive. Noctis cups his face in both hands and presses his forehead against his. “I can’t just give up. Not after everything that’s happened.”

“You have already lost so much, Noct.”

He sighs, his warm breath hitting Ignis’ face. “That’s sort of the point. All the loss and death would be pointless.”

 _You aren’t ready_ , Ignis thinks. _I’m not ready to lose you._ He places his hands on Noct’s waist, holding tight. “No matter what anyone else says or what you think, you will always be a wonderful king in my heart.”

Noctis meets his kiss halfway, lips frantic now. Ignis’ fingers dig into his waist as Noct tugs at his hair to get him closer. Ignis stumbles forward, practically falling into his king’s lap. There is nothing but danger and sadness ahead of them, but each flick of Noct’s tongue steals more of his sanity.

All he wants in this moment is to embrace him, his body, his being. He wants the reminder that—for now at least—he is there with him. He kisses him like it is their last, full, intense, and demanding, and Noct meets him with just as much in return.

It has been far too long since they have had a decent amount of privacy, and Noctis wastes no time trailing his hands down Ignis’ back to his ass, tugging him even closer. Fully dressed as they are, Ignis can still feel hardness meeting him and gives a small shudder. Common sense askew, he actually considers ripping their clothing off.

Noctis breaks away with a short chuckle. “You’re still thinking.”

Ignis frowns at the loss of his lips more than the comment. When he chases his lips, Noct chuckles again.

“Let’s get these out of the way.” His hands are soft and familiar as they push and pull at his garments. It takes him a moment of silent reverence before he begins work on Noct’s own.

Bared finally, Noct’s hands kneed at his ass, fingers leaving fire in their wake. “How do you want me?”

“I…” Ignis wants so much but is incapable of articulating any of it.

Perhaps he does, because Noctis kisses him again, sure and domineering in the exact way Ignis needs. Ignis’ arms lock around his neck, unseeing eyes clamped shut as emotion overtakes him. His heart feels ready to burst with nowhere to go.

“Noct,” he whispers with bated breath.

Noct breathes his name back as he rolls them over so that Ignis rests flat on his back. He runs hands over his thighs and lifts. Ignis locks them around his waist, tugging him in close and secure. He moves his arms out of the way so that he can suck and nip into his king’s neck. Noct lets him mark him as his own, even hums in pleasure at it.

He says his name again, hand coming down to wrap around both their cocks. Ignis gasps against his skin, gripping tightly at his shoulders.

“I don’t deserve you. I never have.”

Ignis nearly laughs, as caught by the irony as he is. He should be the one saying that. “Gods, I love you,” he says instead because that is all that matters anymore—perhaps all that ever truly mattered.

Noctis makes a choked noise before returning, “Love you, too.”

Astrals, how Ignis wishes he could see his expression. He feels along his face, the tightness in his brow, the dampness at his eyes, the straightness of his lips. He wonders if Noct knows what is being asked of him, that this may be the last time they can have this.

“Iggy, I—”

Ignis finds his hand and kisses it. “Please, Noct. I want to feel you.”

Noct’s muscles tense with anticipation at the words. Ignis hears him fumble for the lube and open it before he feels the cold digit press at his opening. Normally, he would bite his lip and wait for the coolness to pass, but now he savors every second. The fleeting, inconsequential burn as his first finger enters him, the oddly pleasant stretch of his second. The sound of each breath Noct takes, each pulse of his cock against his.

Finally, Noctis pulls his hips back to position himself. He enters slowly at first, but soon, with Ignis’ urging, slams back in. Ignis’ head falls back as he cries out. He isn’t sure if it is because of his lack of sight or their impending separation, or both, but it feels more intense than usual.

Noctis kisses at his neck and throat. “Gods, Iggy. You’re so much tighter than I remember.”

Ignis makes a noise he barely recognizes as his own and holds Noct’s face against him. “Claim me,” he pleads.

Noct obliges immediately, nipping along the column of his neck all the way down to his nipples, pounding his hips all the while. “You’ve always been mine.”

“Yes,” Ignis sighs the simple truth. “Since the day we met.” Noctis moans around his nipple.

Ignis trails his hands down Noctis’ back, settling at the coarse scarring just above his tailbone. “Noct, I need…Make me yours.”

He muffles something into his skin, then moves Ignis’ arms behind his head and holds them there. Ignis squirms, testing his hold, and Noctis tightens his grip in response.

Ignis moans, lifting his hips higher, allowing Noctis deeper thrusts.

“You will always be mine,” Noct says. Kisses and marks it into his skin again and again, until that is the only thought still in his head. And it is to that thought that he cums.

When the white fades from his mind, he considers getting up to clean them but he is loath to leave the comfort of Noct’s embrace. As usual, his partner seems to have fallen fast asleep. He feels over his face, finding him at ease that only sleep grants him. A small smile forms on Ignis’ lips.

They have been dealt a heavy hand, and Noctis deserves far better than what life has granted him, but Ignis has never felt prouder to serve this man, his king. He has devoted his entire life to Noctis ever since he met him, and even knowing everything to follow, he would never make a different choice.

He is Noctis’, for now, and for forever.


End file.
